


The Happenings of being Forever Alone

by callmesinpai (Aieem_Artemis)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Xenophilia, tentabulge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:03:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aieem_Artemis/pseuds/callmesinpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While the others pair off they're left alone. So what do they do? They bond over their loneliness and help each other let go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a ficlet request from my friend wolfskitten on tumblr. At first I dreaded writing this, but the more I thought about it the more I knew that I wanted to expand on this idea that I had. Anyway Sai I hope you enjoy this first part.

You two were both shoved aside when everybody was brought together and back to life. So you send time together, in a way. You guys rarely say anything to each other; just sit back to back on your computers, living in times that no longer exist.

You long to be wrapped in his arms, and he wants her, but apparently he's not the same as he was before. Not that you would really know any better.

But when one of you needs to talk the other is always ready to listen. The two of you are curled up together, you're shitfaced and you both know it, but he doesn't care right now as you stroke his hair and tell him that everything is okay. His face buried in your chest as he cried.

He’s finally getting the closure that he needs and so are you.

You’ll never be able to have Dirk, you know it. You’re about as likely to get Dirk as he is to get his fish girl.

You’re too drunk to care when his mouth covers yours. His face is flushed violet and you find it cute. With a giggle you flip him over. You’re taking control of this situation and even though you don’t understand troll biology any more than he understands yours, but you’re less afraid to try than he is. You’re drunk, your body aches, your panties are wet.

You hate to say it but you’ll take anything at the moment. He squirms under you unsure of himself. “It’s okay,” you touch his face gently smiling softly down at him, “I’m not going to force you into anything.”

At least that’s what you try to say, it’s close enough that he gets the point. Plus he’s been dealing with your drunken speech for a while now. If you’re truly honest you’re not as drunk as you usually are, you’ve pretty much ran out of liquor and there are more important things to alchemize than your booze.

He swallows hard, turning a darker violet – which you find endearing. “D-do you havve any more of that stuff you drink?”

You laugh he needs something to take the edge off. His eyes shift away from yours and you roll away from him before sitting up. Out comes your Sylladex and you pull out a bottle, it’s a sweet, candy flavored rum, one of the last bottles of anything you have.

You stare at it debating before deciding that it’s worth it, you know what troll anatomy looks like, but you’ve always wondered what it’d feel like inside of you. You pour him a glass and watch him take cautionary sip before taking an actual drink of it. 'This is actually pretty good.'

You smile; one glass for a light weight is all it takes. You can see the effects it has on him instantly.

You take a good look at him for the first time, and though he's not human, you know enough about trolls to know that he's pretty good looking.

To you though, he's beautiful, like a sea creature from a Greek myth. It stirs something inside of you and you take the glass from him and refill it drinking a little over half of it yourself and giving the rest to him.

You unwrap the scarf from around his neck, and lay it gently in a pile with yours. You take the glass setting it to the side along with the bottle before you kiss him, cutting of his slurred ramble.

He seems surprised at how gentle you're being, but then again troll sex isn't anything like what you're about to do. But he's not trying to change it into troll sex, he's keeping up with you gentle slowness and pulls you into his lap.

Your mouth attaches to his neck, sucking leaving soft nips and sloppy kisses. You take great care to avoid the small set of gills on his neck. You have too many questions about them, but they can wait.

He lets out soft sounds and you can feel it move and twitch under you.

“It's okay to touch me.” You say smiling up at him when he seems unsure of what to do.

“B-but... I...” You let out a soft laugh pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“What are you so nervous about?”

“You're so different...”

“Is that bad?”

“N-no. I'm just not sure wwhat to do.”

“You're cute.” he gives you a look like no one's ever called him that before and maybe they never have. You kiss him gently. “It's okay, I'm not quite sure what to do either. Just do whatever feels right.”

He puts a little more pressure against you lips when he kisses you back, but it’s still sweet. The two of you are going to fumble your way through this it could end up being amazing, or a beautiful disaster.


	2. Chapter 2

His fingers tangle in your hair as you kiss him again. You're a bit hesitant for sloppy make-outs, his teeth have the capacity to slice your tongue. But he dives in and you don't stop him.

There's nothing violent or rushing about anything he does, which comforts you in way. Everything is kind of sluggish as if you were trying to move forward through tar.

Your vision is darkening around the edges and he collapses on you with a whimpered groan. He's about to pass out, what a light weight you think, but you'll be joining him shortly.

When you open your eyes the two of you are cuddled up together in your bed. You aren't sure how you get here but your pretty sure Dirk had something to do with it.

You untangle yourself from him being sure not to wake him. You sit on the bed beside him for a while before running your fingers through his hair. Or at least trying too, the product he uses in his hair makes it almost impossible.

You sigh and stand up looking around for your scarf, but it's nowhere to be found. That means a trip to find Dirk. Your stomach growls loudly and also to find food.

He doesn't so much as stir during this time and you know that he's not going to wake up any time soon.

So you straighten your clothes and off to the lab you go. You don't even get all the way there when you hear the soft sounds of sex. There's a loud moan followed by shooshing, you know from the sounds that it's trolls. You're curious as to which two it is but you have bigger fish to fry so to speak.

Fish sounds real good about now. But you're positive that nobody here would now how to cook it and make it edible.

You walk past the lab door peering in, but whoever it is is out of your sight range so you hurry along to the cafeteria.

Dirk is there talking to the troll with the broken sunglasses, Equius you think his name is, and Tavros, you only remember his name because he was so sweet to you.

“Dirk.”

“Roxy, I'm surprised to see you up already.”

“Do you have any food.”

“We're in a cafeteria.”

You just smile at him, “I'm still kind of drunk, do you really want me cooking?”

“H-here.' Tavros interrupt blushing cutely holding out something in his hands. “I made t-this sandwitch to take t-to Karkat, uhh, earlier, but he didn't want it.”

You flash him a hundred watt smile, “Thank you.”

He stammers out something that you think is you're welcome, but you're not quite sure.

You turn expectantly to Dirk who's already pulling a bag of Doritos from his sylladex. “Do you have my scarf?” You ask plucking the bag out of his hands with a thanks.

“Yes.” He hands you it as well. You kiss him on the cheek before heading back to your room. You're settling back on the bed when you realized you should have asked if he had Eridan's as well.

You've finished eating and have stripped down to your underwear for more sleep the first time he stirs. He blinks up at you sleepily flushing violet as he looks you over. You ask him if he wants to stay here and sleep longer with you or if he wants to leave.

He decides to stay. He strips of his clothes down to his boxer briefs and the two of you curl back up together. His skin is cold compared to the heat that comes off you and you find that you enjoy it. It makes sleeping so much more comfortable.

When you awake the next time he's not in the bed with you and you feel a little sad, but you aren't awake long enough to really think about it. Besides its highly likely that he just went to the bathroom. Your eyes close again and when you open them again singing fills your ears.

It’s not any song you've ever heard, but you know it’s the troll language, but it sounds weird to you.

You roll over and look across your room. Eridan sits in your pile of pillows and clothes. His husktop, you believe it’s called, is open but ignored in front of him. His voice fills your room.

You sit up and watch him. He hasn't noticed you're awake yet. His voice is beautiful and even though you don't know what he's singing you're crying.

You sniffle and he stops immediately and looks up at you. “Rox? Are you alright?”

You mop at your eyes “Yes; that was beautiful.”

He flushes darkly and you just smile at him.


End file.
